


Meet The Wilsons (Outtakes)

by Thunder_Cakes



Series: Meet The Wilsons [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Steve's so in love y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Cakes/pseuds/Thunder_Cakes
Summary: Outtakes from my Meet The Wilsons series





	1. Vows

**Author's Note:**

> some wedding prep with Steve and the gang

_ Loving you is like punching a bigot _

_ It’s an adrenaline rush _

_ Sometimes it hurts a little bit _

_ But I can’t imagine ever not wanting to do it _

_ Because I know that no one is as deserving _

_ And I’ll never regret it. Not for a moment _ _ . _

Steve looks up from his notepad, eyes wide and hopeful.“What do you think? Will Sam like it?” 

Natasha and Bucky stare back, mouths agape. There’s a long silence before Bucky’s shoulders start to shake. He buries his face in the pillow behind Natasha’s head, his whole torso convulsing. Nat’s face is scrunched up, like she’s working out a difficult math problem in her head. Steve looks back and forth between them, waiting for a verdict. 

“Steve,” she starts and pauses, considering her words. “Steve. No.”

“What do you mean no? What part?” he demands indignantly.

“All of the parts Steve! You cannot talk about bigots in your wedding vows!” Natasha throws her hands in the air.

Steve worked hard on this and he’s not going to let them go that easily. “But I made Bucky cry! Isn’t that good?”

In response, Bucky throws his head back, cackling at the ceiling. There are tears on his cheeks, but they’re quite clearly from mirth. Steve throws his notepad onto the coffee table and buries his face in his hands. He looks up when a popcorn kernel bounces off his knuckle. 

Natasha’s eyes are soft even if her mouth is still struggling to hold in her giggles. “What else you got?” Bucky is wiping the tears from his face, but he’s nodding for Steve to go on. 

Sighing, Steve picks up the pad and flips to the next page. “Well I have been working on an ode to the little gap between his teeth.” 

“Please, I beg of you, please. Read it to us,” Bucky leans forward. Natasha is already shaking her head back and forth, but says nothing to actually discourage either of them. 

Steve knows Bucky just wants more to laugh at, but the joke is on him. He’s got 15 pages of this stuff and someone has to help him edit it down. He only intends to say his vows once. They’re going to be perfect. For Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have written these as Steve's actual vows at 4 am lmao I'm not dramatic at all 😂 Eventually I decided that as lovesick as Steve is, this was a bit much for their wedding, but I couldn't let it go.


	2. Keeping You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short cause I was feeling sappy

Sam shivers as the sun finally sets, taking the last of the day’s warmth with it. Before he can say anything, Steve waves one of the waiters over to ask that they turn on the inconspicuous space heaters scattered around the patio. Sam presses himself against Steve’s side and presses a kiss to his cheek in thanks. 

They’re seated at one of the long tables family tables, just feet from where they delivered their vows not even an hour ago. Their friends and family are mingling, giving them a few moments alone before the rest of the guests arrive. 

Sam looks up at the collection of paper birds dangling above their heads. “Do I get to keep them?” he asks. 

Steve snorts. “Of course you can. They’re yours--well, I think Ma will want some of them back, but you can keep my shitty ones.”

Sam slaps at Steve’s chest, “Don’t you dare call my birds shitty. My husband made those for me.”

Steve’s face lights up, looking towards the birds to hide that he’s getting all misty eyed again. “Yeah,” he rasps, pulling Sam closer. “I did.”

Sam grins at him. "And I'm keeping you too," he whispers. 

And if Steve holds him a little tighter, that's just another plus. 


	3. Legalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who ever thought paperwork would make him emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how this process works irl so suspend some disbelief with me here :p 
> 
> I outlined this a year ago and changed everything except Steve going over all weepy because I am a crybaby and I am projecting. Enjoy!

Steve picks up the pen, surprised by the slight tremor in his hand. The paper blurs and Steve rushes to blink away his tears. 

Sam’s arm wraps around his waist, steadying him. “Babe?”

“I’m okay,” Steve snuffles a little bit. He drops the pen to press the heels of his hand into his eyes. “I’m fine.”

Sam notices the attendant shifting uncomfortably by the door. “Could you give us a minute?” he prompts. 

“Of course! I’ll be right in the hall.” She hurries from the office, shutting the door behind her. 

“You know you don’t have to be. Fine, I mean. We don’t have to share a name to be married.” Sam nudges Steve’s side until he peeks out from between his hands. 

“No!” Steve gasps, grabbing at Sam’s hand. “I want this! I do! It’s just a bit overwhelming.”

Sam nods. “Understandable. But it’s okay to be a little freaked out. You’ve been a Rogers a long time.” 

Steve wavers, unsure how to say this. He isn’t actually reluctant to drop Rogers. It hasn’t meant much to him in a long time. He doesn’t remember his dad, never knew any of his relatives. Growing up they were always more Sarah & Steve than The Rogers. It wasn’t much more than just a name to him. Wilson, though? Wilson is everything. It’s a connection to Sam. A permanent, undeniable one that can’t be taken away. Changing his name feels binding, as legal as their marriage, but somehow louder. Not only do I pick this person to spend my forever; but he’s a part of me. We’re one, a unit, a family all on our own. 

And part of a larger one as well. The Wilsons. This family that saw how he and Sam love each other and stepped up to do the same. Sometimes he can’t believe how they’ve welcomed him. They’ve given him a home fill of laughter where Steve (not Cap, but Steve) is supported and challenged and celebrated. He’s had that before with a few of the teams he found before and after the ice. He knows how rare and valuable it is. Calling himself a Wilson feels right. He’s claiming this team as his own, as much as any Howlie or Avenger. He’s announcing who he chooses to be. 

Steve is well aware of the dichotomy between who he is and what the name Steve Rogers means to people. Steve Rogers has been a symbol for 70 years-- a legend, a rallying cry, a martyr. But he didn't choose any of that. Steve Wilson is a husband, a son, and an uncle. Maybe one day, a father. 

Steve Rogers belonged to the world. Steve Wilson belongs to himself. 

Steve isn’t afraid. He’s excited.

He looks to Sam. They’ve been married for 2 weeks now and Steve is still in awe that this man picked him. He doesn’t know how to say it, so he doesn’t bother. Instead, he crushes his lips to his husband’s and giggles. When Sam pulls back to breathe, Steve snatches the pen and signs his new name with a flourish. 

“Let’s go home,” he squeezes Sam’s hand and pulls him towards the door. 

The Wilsons leave city hall, hand in hand, ready to face the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should have called this the Steve Is A Sappy Ball Of Feelings Collection
> 
> Lemme know what you think! 
> 
> I'm thinkin a press conference next...


	4. Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has an announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be finishing my Samtember prompts, but this one was calling me.

“Captain Rogers over here!”

“Cap! How long have--”

“Mr. Captain America, sir! Don’t you think the American people des--”

“Captain Rogers! Quick question! Who’s the top?”

Steve looks out over the crowd of reporters, avoiding eye contact with them and their cameras. This isn’t his first rodeo, but damn, does he wish it could be his last. Press conferences were a bitch. People rarely came to listen to what he actually had to say, just looking for the right quote to plug into their pre-written articles. At least Hill’s PR team assured him that the collected outlets were those most likely to be sympathetic to today's topic. 

Though the fact that none of them seem to acknowledge that he’s no longer Captain America or a Rogers made him a bit skeptical. 

Mr. Wilson!” a singular voice called from the crowd. Steve’s eyes focused on a vaguely familiar face squeezed between two comically large news cameras. 

“Ah, yes! Mx. Jones. What’s your question?” he announced over the ruckus. The crowd quieted, many looking around at the name.

“Jordan Jones, Into Magazine. First, may I congratulate you on your recent nuptials.”

Steve couldn’t help but beam. “Thank you.”

Jordan smiled back. “You’re welcome. You mentioned in your statement that you’re choosing to retire Nomad in the hope of focusing on your family. Was that a hint that your and the other Mr. Wilson will be welcoming a new family member soon?” 

“Unfortunately no,” Steve smirked. “I’m still trying to sell Cap on the idea of a dog. It’s just the two of us.” He winked. “For now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into is now defunct but the unexpectedly genuine Grindr magazine felt like the kind of people who would pop up at Steve’s press conferences.


End file.
